Becoming Mcqueen Law
by Chosen2007
Summary: Brenda Walsh is a method actress who is about to have another role. Mcqueen Law is my character. I don't own any of these characters at all
1. Chapter 1

Becoming Mcqueen Law

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

Brenda Walsh-Carter was beginning to start her new role as badass hit-woman Mcqueen Law and it was twenty-four hours before she would become this cold character. The other thing about this character is that she's also gay and so she knows she going to have criticism but the things that's going to make it stressful is that is she's working with someone she likes named Courtney Moore.

Twenty-three hours to go….

Brenda wakes up and she looks around to see her husband of several years Peyton Moore who they share a beautiful girl with and is very thankful to have her. Brenda loves him for the fact that he quit the bloods and that he's a very strong male. Brenda loves him that he's not ashamed to be with a white woman and then she curls up with him. He feels her and as Pamela, their daughter sleeps since it is five o'clock in the morning, they work on child number two.

Nineteen hours to go….

Brenda looks at herself and realizes that in nineteen hours she's going to become Mcqueen Law. Why is so important because Brenda is a method actress and when she's in a role, she separates herself from Brenda Walsh-Carter. She knows that she will have red hair, she knows that she have leather pants and she knows she will have boots. So today she takes her girl and plays with her. Mcqueen also has a little girl and during the time she's trying to get to her, she's going to be missing her girl. She holds her tight and she cries a little because she knows how long these roles take.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming Mcqueen Law

By

Chosen2007

Part two

Seventeen Hours to go…

Pamela is asleep and I just watch her in her bed. Why am I so sad? It's just a movie role, it's a story. _You dedicated yourself to the method day in and day out. You wanted to become the method and now you are. _Brenda knew that there were good times in her life and for now they will go away. All of her memories of Dylan and her family will go away. Peyton and Pamela are her family and they will go away for now. _Her skin so soft when you touch, it feels like silk. _When I touch Peyton sometimes, it's like heaven and he's the only one in heaven. All my awards have come at the cost of fights, tears and yelling. However, we never been divorce, he knows I'm still in there, do I know?

Fourteen hours to go…

The company gave me this mustang to drive around to be Mcqueen Law and I look at it then for some reason, I see bullet holes and bodies slump over the side. _Someone had to die girl. Somebody had to die when they draw a gun, someone always has to die, __it's__ because of her skin and my child. _I scream because I wanted to be the method and I accepted it. I hear it over and over again, it's screaming. _You chose us. You chose us. You chose us! _

Twelve hours to go…

I stopped my Peyton's work and he sees me I kissed him so soft. "I wanted to see you." Brenda said to Peyton and he said, "How bad is it?" "It keeps reminding me that I chose it and I knew I did" Brenda said to Peyton. Peyton kisses soft and then with passion, her skirt goes to her knees then so does her panties. She feels him, she returns his kisses and they are soft and wet. They are soft and it's a lips of an angel. _Her kisses are softer and they taste like strawberries. _


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming Mcqueen Law

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Half-way Mark

Twelve hours to go…

Brenda did her ritual where she would look in the mirror and then the conversation would begin. _What do you know about me? _Brenda told her what she knew. _Do you want to know more? _This is where Brenda had to choose her words carefully because there was the one time where she was playing a vampire and that she had a psychotic breakdown. However, while it was hard at home, the companies wanted her so bad and the media loved every minute it if. _Why does she kill? _"Yes I would like to know, why?" A southern voice told her, "Keep your friends closer and your enemies share a bed with them." The face was Courtney but behind it was Mcqueen's master, the one thing that control her when nothing did and as Violet who would be played by Courtney wrapped her arms around Brenda. She felt the love that Mcqueen had for her, she felt the passion and it was overwhelming. She would do anything for that one last ride, that one last jolt and that one last plunge. Brenda felt to the floor and ripped her shirt off. Brenda cried because she felt Peyton slipping away and she felt the obsession of Violet. She knew that she was Violet's bitch but Violet love her, _Did she? _

Eleven hours and thirty minutes to go…..

Brenda put on a dress and decided to wear her boots, her ankle ones. She had more time to spend with her daughter and it was a deal that she made with the method, it would never effect her time with her child but there's a loophole that Brenda was about to find out…..


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming Mcqueen Law

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

Nine hours to go…

Brenda dared not to cook while the transition was in place. She order pizza and watched her daughter looked at television while she would right down a list of things that have to be taken care of. She felt like she was dying but she was doing something she love, she loves…_She would slap her then kiss her in the same spot, do you feel it yet __Mcqueen__? Do you feel it? _Brenda snapped out of it and played with her daughter some more because daddy was going to be late. Brenda watched the shows with her daughter and had a tear because she was going to go and it was all because of the deal. How the method made the deal with her. The method's deal, how it was time for renegotiations? Brenda had the power to end this, it could end after the Mcqueen role and it could end.

Seven hours to go…

Peyton came home and they had family time. Brenda called Brandon and caught up with him in his new life. Brenda called Dylan and asked how Kelly and him were. When she called her friends, they knew that she was going away for a while. Brenda put down the phone and saw her tanned god standing at the doorway. He was ripped in every way and at this time he was ready to treat her to an exhausting night of passion…..

Forty-minutes later

_You know __Brenda;__ I will never understand why you like men. Don't worry after you tell my story, you could come to him and your kid. _As the body of Brenda drove off in a mustang, the soul was there for the little things but the rest belonged to Mcqueen Law. _You get the fame and my story is told, that's how it goes, you do one and do me one. That's how it goes. That's how the method works. _


End file.
